In a conventional rotary electrical machine having a sandwiched rotor, magnets are disposed in such a manner that N-poles face each other while S-poles face each other, as described in JP-A No. 117116/1997. Further, the magnets face each other while they are sandwiched between stator cores. A spiral magnetic flux is generated in a magnetic circuit including a stator core so that oblique magnetic flux linkage occurs in relation to a magnet.
When a conventional technology is employed, it is difficult to manufacture a magnet row because magnets are disposed in such a manner that N-poles face each other while S-poles face each other. Further, magnetic reluctance is increased because a generated magnetic flux obliquely crosses a air gap in which the magnets are disposed. Furthermore, the conventional technology is at a disadvantage in that magnetic flux interference occurs between neighboring magnetic poles.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides a rotary electrical machine capable of generating high torque at low speed.